robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ceros
Ceros was a competitor robot that fought exclusively in Series 7 of Robot Wars. It reached the Heat Final in its only appearance, eliminating the seeded Ming Dienasty in the first round before it was defeated by St. Agro. Design Ceros was a titanium box-shaped robot with two-wheel drive, armed with a large, arm-shaped pneumatic flipper, used to toss other robots into the air and also allow the robot to self-right. The flipper never threw a robot out of the arena, but was powerful enough to flip House Robot Shunt - which Ceros overturned in its Round 2 fight against Revolution 3. The robot also featured two eyes on either side of the flipper and white pictures of rhinos on the robot. In addition, it had two horns on it, which were not on the flipper in any of Ceros' battles. Ceros received its name because it was vaguely based on a rhinoceros, while its design was primarily based on that of BattleBots super heavyweight champion Toro. The robot also had high pushing power - although was this was compromised by a high ground clearance and a limited CO2 supply. As well as this, Ceros' flipping arm took a noticeably long time to retract. Etymology The name Ceros is derived from the latter half of the word rhinoceros. It is unknown if the team originally intended to use the name Rhino, but it would ultimately be used by another competitor in the same series, so the name Ceros differentiated the two rhino-based machines. Qualification Ceros fought Aggrobot, Rhino and the Dutch entry Twister in its Series 7 qualifier battle. Ceros was able to immobilise Aggrobot by tossing it high into the air, and then deliberately avoided Rhino, instead focusing on the spinner of Twister. Ceros took great damage from the spinning weapon, but also managed to damage Twister's spinner through its persistent attacks. Ultimately Twister won the battle, but despite this, all four of the robots were awarded places in the main competition. Robot History Series 7 In its first battle, Ceros was drawn against three experienced teams; Dutch Grand Finalists Scraptosaur, the number fifteen seeds Ming Dienasty and Metalis, the new robot from Team Death. Charging into the centre of the arena, Ceros targeted the seeded Ming Dienasty, throwing it into the air, with Ming Dienasty landing flat on its back. As Ming was flipped, Metalis came behind Ceros and pushed it side-on. Ceros turned around, but missed with the flipper. Ceros reversed as its flipper retracted. Metalis followed, but Scraptosaur followed Metalis, and Metalis turned to face Scraptosaur. This allowed Ceros to get behind Metalis and flip it over. Ceros stayed away from its opponents as its flipper retracted, and Ming Dienasty self-righted. Ceros continued staying out of the action as Scraptosaur flipped Ming Dienasty back over. Metalis was unable to self-right and was counted out, with Ceros continuing to attack it. Ceros flipped Metalis back onto its wheels, then flipped Ming Dienasty back onto its wheels. Scraptosaur and Ceros chased after Ming Dienasty, attempting to flip it, but Ming Dienasty kept dodging their flippers. Ming Dienasty opened the pit, and started drilling at the front of Ceros, but did little damage, so turned away. In the last few seconds, Ceros held back as Ming Dienasty and Scraptosaur fought. The battle went to a judges' decision, which chose to eliminate Ming Dienasty, leaving Ceros and Scraptosaur to march onwards. In the second round, Ceros was drawn against the invertible Revolution 3. Revolution 3 started much quicker, activating the pit. Ceros caught up with it and tried to flip Revolution 3, but it missed. Revolution 3 escaped up the arena, and Ceros chased after it. Ceros drove into its opponent, and suddenly Revolution 3 stopped moving almost straight away. Ceros flipped Revolution 3 over, then flipped it over again, then pushed it towards a CPZ. As Shunt closed in, Ceros flipped Revolution 3 into the CPZ. As Shunt attacked Revolution 3, Ceros got behind Shunt and flipped him up. Shunt reversed away, and Sgt. Bash came in to attack Revolution 3. Ceros got behind Sgt. Bash and flipped him up as well, before driving after Shunt, who was in the arena centre. Ceros flipped Shunt up, and Shunt chased after Ceros, pushing it and axing it. However, Ceros managed to get side-on at Shunt, and flipped him onto his side. Sgt. Bash drove after Ceros, grabbing it with his claw. Sgt. Bash pulled Ceros towards the pit, but Ceros was able to pull back. The two robots became stuck by the pit, with one of Sgt. Bash's wheels hanging over the side. Shunt attempted to pit the competitor robot, but the two robots were stuck together, so both hung over the pit. Ceros fired its flipper, lifting up the armour of Sgt. Bash. Shunt got behind Ceros and axed it, failing to puncture it, then pushed Ceros. This got Sgt. Bash free of the pit, but Sgt. Bash was unable to let Ceros go, having seemingly broken down. Shunt left the two to put Revolution 3 on the Drop Zone. Ceros was put through to the Heat Final, where it was placed up against St. Agro. As the battle began, the two robots slowly approached each other, then circled one another, each trying to avoid the other's flipper. Ceros managed to get at the side of St. Agro and tried to flip it, but flipped itself over by accident because the flipper was not properly under its opponent. As Ceros' flipper slowly retracted, St. Agro flipped it, but not back onto its wheels. Ceros' flipper seemed to be stuck open, and Refbot came in, giving it a push. The flipper closed, and Ceros was able to right itself. Ceros got under the side of St. Agro again and flipped it again, but this had no effect on the invertible machine. As Ceros' flipper was open, St. Agro got at the front and tried to flip it over, but the flipper was not properly underneath its opponent, so St. Agro only managed to flick Ceros up a little. However, Ceros appeared to only be moving on one wheel. St. Agro quickly got under Ceros again, but Ceros righted itself. Ceros was still only moving on one wheel, limping back and forth, so St. Agro opened the pit. As the pit opened, St. Agro got under the front of Ceros again and tried to flip it into the pit, but did not get the flipper underneath its opponent enough, so only flipped it a little. St. Agro tried reversing Ceros into the pit, but pushed at the wrong angle. Ceros and St. Agro turned around, with Ceros still by the pit, and when St. Agro tried to push Ceros, the responding Ceros flipped St. Agro over. In another attempt, St. Agro tried to push Ceros down, but Ceros turned away. St. Agro reversed for another charge, but missed its charge. As it tried to get in the right position, St. Agro drove in front of Ceros, and Ceros nearly flipped it into the pit, with St. Agro narrowly being able to reverse in time. St. Agro drove after Ceros, but drove too close to Matilda, who hit it with her flywheel, cutting off part of its wheel. St. Agro hobbled towards Ceros, but drove at the wrong angle, allowing Ceros to get under the side and flip St. Agro towards the pit, but St. Agro fell the wrong way, avoiding the pit. St. Agro got under Ceros and flipped it over by the CPZ. Ceros tried to self-right, but Matilda came out as it did so, blocking it as it tried to flip itself over. Ceros was stuck up against the arena wall, and Matilda hit it with the flywheel. Ceros' flipper was no longer working, leaving it unable to self-right. Refbot came in to count Ceros out, and Matilda reversed into Ceros and tossed it out of the arena with her flywheel, shattering the bottom plating of Ceros in the process. Afterwards, Ceros' flipper was seen slightly functioning again. Ceros was therefore eliminated, with St. Agro going through to the Semi-Finals. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 1 Series Record Ceros_render.JPG|Initial design of Ceros TeamCeros.jpg|Team Ceros Ceros.JPG|Ceros in the pits Ceros_above.jpg|Ceros from above Ceros_V2.0_2014_Kronic.png|Ceros V2.0 fighting Kronic at a Robots Live event in 2014 NOTE: Although Team Ceros only entered one series, Series 9 competitor Rusty is an upgraded version of Ceros V2.0, built after Series 7 Outside Robot Wars After the Seventh Wars, Ceros was upgraded and renamed Ceros V2.0 (which resembled Cassius 3), in anticipation of entering an eighth series. However, as Robot Wars was cancelled following Series 7, Ceros V2.0 had only ever been used for occasional testing and was never fully completed. In 2013, the team put Ceros V2.0 up for sale, and it was sold to roboteer Adam Lewis, who has since been revising the robot, ready for the next UK Championship. The robot is currently owned and run by Scot-Bots. After being sold in 2013, its new owner Louise Hemstock made Ceros V2.0 combat-ready. It made its debut at the Robots Live event at Durham in 2014. Ceros eventually changed hands again to Tony Smith, before his students turned the robot into Rusty. Robot Wars Live Events Ceros, under the name Ceros V2.0, made its debut in the Robot Wars Live Events at the Barnsley event in June 2014. It fought in a four-way melee against Rattler, Meggamouse and TR2, holding its own against the other robots until it broke down and was eventually set alight. Ceros V2.0, now known simply as Ceros again, made its 2016 debut in Manchester. It was flipped out of the arena by Ripper in its melee, but picked up a win in a tag team match as its partner Cherub was the last robot standing, despite Ceros being the first robot to become immobile, having been thrown by Iron-Awe 7. Trivia *Ceros and Rhino were the only two robots designed to look like a rhinoceros, and the two robots fought each other at the qualifiers. **Both of those robots were from Leicestershire. *Sir Killalot and Cassius Chrome were the only House Robots not to appear in a battle with Ceros. *Ceros was one of two Series 7 heat finalists to only appear in Series 7, the other being IG-88, which was actually from a veteran team. *During Ceros' first round melee, Jonathan Pearce kept pronouncing it as "Seer-ros", but he later pronounced it correctly from Round 2 onwards. *Ceros was one of six robots that only fought in Series 7 to be thrown out of the arena and never appear in any other series. The others were Hellbent, IG-88, M2, Mobot and The Scrapper. *Ceros' name is a slight parallel of R.O.C.S., who appeared in the same episode as Ceros, albeit in the episode's special event. *Ceros and Scraptosaur were the last two robots to defeat a seeded robot in the first round of a UK Championship. *Ceros is one of six robots to reach the heat final in their only appearance. The others were IG-88, Little Fly, REALI-T, Ultor and Wedgehog. Ceros was also the last robot to do so. References External Links *Ceros website (archived) *Louise Hemstock's (Ceros V2.0's previous owner) YouTube Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots from Leicestershire Category:Robots that have flipped Shunt Category:Robots to defeat a seed Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events Category:Animal Based Robots Category:UK Heat Finalists Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Series 7 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7 Category:Robots from Schools or Universities